


Corps-à-corps

by Shae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fencing, M/M, Teenlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Простая работа на лето - вот что нужно было Грегу, вдруг потерявшему единственный свой дом, но разве бывает в его жизни что-нибудьпросто?





	Corps-à-corps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dweo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweo/gifts).
  * A translation of [Corps-à-corps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124474) by [Dweo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweo/pseuds/Dweo). 



> Переведено на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды Mystrade 2018.

**15 июня 1987**

Грег понял, что идея плохая, едва увидев здание. Он подошел ко входу и сказал себе, что совсем не волнуется. Это всего лишь еще одна работа, которая поможет дожить до осени. Но таких крутых заведений он давно уже не видел, а приближавшийся к Грегу человек, судя по виду, не собирался впускать его без боя. Грег хорошенько присмотрелся к мужчине и чуть не рассмеялся: на том была настоящая ливрея. Блестящие пуговицы, золотые галуны, а на голове — шляпа, огромная шляпа. Мужчина, в свою очередь, нахмурился и с презрением осмотрел Грега от мысков его старых ботинок до кончиков коротких, «ежиком» волос. Грег расправил плечи. Он не собирался отступать только потому, что какой-то глупый лакей посчитал его внешний вид не соответствующим стерильности клуба.

— Я бы хотел поговорить с мистером Джексоном, — нарушил Грег напряженную тишину.

— С лордом Джексоном?

— Да, по поводу работы.

— В данный момент мы не нанимаем рабочий персонал.

Голос мужчины сочился презрением, и Грег фыркнул:

— Мне назначено. Меня зовут Грег Лестрейд.

Секунду мужчина выглядел так, будто был застигнут врасплох, но потом поднял трубку телефона, что-то тихо произнес и кивнул.

— Прошу садитесь, сэр, — сказал он, вдруг став вежливым, и проводил Грега к креслу.

Ситуация была нелепой, но такой была и вся история жизни Грега, так что ничего нового. Он снял кожаный пиджак и сел. Его черные армейские ботинки резко контрастировали с белым мраморным полом и только сильнее подчеркивали то, как неуместно здесь его присутствие.

— А, Грег. — Высокий жилистый мужчина лет тридцати вошел всего пару минут спустя. Он окинул Грега взглядом с головы до ног и улыбнулся его настороженному виду. — Не волнуйтесь, он предупредил меня насчет вас.

Мужчина протянул руку, рукопожатие вышло крепким и дружелюбным.

— Да, я так и подумал, сэр, — ответил Грег.

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Алекс. Питер всегда очень высоко о вас отзывался. — Услышав имя, Грег вздрогнул. Питер, человек, который воспитал его, показал ему мир, научил всему. Человек, у которого оказалось множество друзей в верхах. Человек, который был мертв и похоронен. Из-за него же Грег и находился здесь и сейчас. Питер всегда хотел, чтобы Грег оставил дело, нашел способ честно зарабатывать на жизнь — это и привело его сюда: он намеревался использовать единственный свой талант.

Фехтование.

Грег проследовал за мужчиной из приемной в большой открытый зал. Он заметил, как в боковую дверь входят люди, одетые в защитное снаряжение, многие несли маски и разнообразное оружие.

— Ваша работа будет проста, — Алекс указал на зал, — будете инструктировать всех, кому понадобится помощь. Будете спарринг-партнером, если необходимо. Большинство членов нашего клуба — энтузиасты-любители, но есть здесь и пара фехтовальщиков мирового класса, и мы не всегда можем предоставить им партнеров для тренировок одного с ними уровня. Просто будьте осторожны. Ну, знаете, задетое самолюбие.

Грег кивнул. Он знал свое место. Он здесь для того, чтобы остальные выглядели хорошо, пусть он и мог справиться с ними одной левой.

— А, вот это будет интересно.

Алекс указал на мальчика едва ли старше десяти лет, который прошел к центру зала. Вокруг его головы плясали черные кудри. Следом шел юноша несколькими годами старше. Оба были одеты для фехтования и несли маски.

Младший надел свою и, толком не отсалютовав спарринг-партнеру, ринулся в атаку. Он проворно плясал по залу, делая выпады в сторону противника, который, спокойно надев маску, отражал каждую атаку, с легкостью игнорируя и словесные нападки.

Их стили фехтования отличались настолько, насколько это было вообще возможно, и бой был одним из самых захватывающих, которые Грегу только доводилось видеть. Младший был хорош, быстр, атаки на его противника так и сыпались. Грег увидел, как он уколол старшего в левое плечо. 

Он посмотрел на ноги мальчика и тут же подумал, что Питер был бы восхищен его ловкостью и в ужасе от того, что тот совсем не уделяет внимание форме.

Грег переключил внимание на старшего: он был в превосходной форме. И Грег подумал так не только о фехтовании. Кроме того, было ясно, что старший привык к таким атакам: он с легкостью отражал все удары.

Борьба шла на удивление равная, несмотря на их разницу в возрасте, но Грег знал: если младший научится хорошо держаться, не тратить энергию на бесполезные движения, он станет фехтовальщиком по-настоящему мирового класса. Сейчас же он проиграет, Грег был в этом уверен.

— Ему стоит внимательно следить за ногами, — сказал он. Алекс посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь, и кивнул, рассмеявшись.

— Я говорю об этом не один год. Он никогда не научится.

В этот момент старший из фехтовальщиков сделал свой первый выпад, и младший упал. Лезвие было у него между ног.  
Он встал, совершил элегантный поклон в сторону своего противника и снял маску: на его лице сияла широкая задорная улыбка.

— Это было великолепно, ты должен меня научить так делать, Майкрофт.

— Если бы ты вел себя сообразно правилам, подобные уловки тебе не понадобились бы.

Майкрофт аккуратно положил маску и рапиру на скамью.

— Пойдем.

Алекс взял Грега за локоть и повлек к парочке.

— Майкрофт, Шерлок, позвольте вам представить Грега. Он наш новый инструктор.

Майкрофт с нечитаемым выражением посмотрел на него и протянул руку.

— Рад с вами познакомиться, Грег. Надеюсь, вы вскоре покажете нам свои таланты.

Грег задержал его руку в ладонях на долю секунды дольше, неуверенный, была ли эта двусмысленность намеренной или случайной и стоит ли в первый же день на новом месте флиртовать с клиентом.

Младший, по-видимому, Шерлок, вклинился между ними, давая Майкрофту достаточно времени, чтобы убрать руку.

— Почему у нас вместо инструктора цирковой клоун?

Грег нахмурился.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Прошу вас, простите моего брата. Ему еще только предстоит научиться не озвучивать все то, что он замечает.

— Ага-а, — протянул Грег. — Но это не ответ на мой вопрос.

— На вашей обуви и у кромки джинсов следы опилок. Руки у вас грубые, заметно несколько характерных шрамов, такие образуются, если тянуть за канат. И вам стоит научиться как следует мыть за ушами и у носа.

Грег потер пальцами кожу у кромки волос и заметил следы сошедшего сценического грима.

— Это… Это очень умно, — заметил он.

— Вот видишь, Майкрофт, я был прав. 

Грег рассмеялся, а Шерлок, отсалютовав, вприпрыжку убежал.

— Не возражаете, если я вас оставлю? Думаю, Майкрофту захочется узнать, на что вы способны.

— Я бы очень хотел узнать, на что он способен, — согласился Майкрофт с явно кокетливой улыбкой.

Час спустя они оба рухнули на скамейку в зале. Усталые, но довольные.

— Ты гораздо больше, чем просто клоун, — заметил Майкрофт.

— Но я не клоун, — сказал Грег. — Меня воспитывали как клоуна, как бойца. Я умею рапирой делать такое, что нельзя показывать в приличном обществе.

— Как я и сказал: гораздо больше, чем просто клоун.

С этими словами Майкрофт встал и направился за Шерлоком, который в компании других мальчишек играл рапирой в «прицепи-ка хвост ослу».

— С нетерпением жду новой встречи, Грег, — сказал Майкрофт, положив ладонь на шею Шерлока. Он на секунду обернулся, и Грегу показалось, что на его лице мелькнула улыбка.

***

Грег был вынужден признать, что работа была идеальной. Приличная оплата, отличные чаевые, особенно если он давал толстосумам побеждать.

Майкрофт приходил по нескольку раз в неделю, иногда один, часто вместе с Шерлоком. Вскоре Грег понял, что Шерлок был настроен только на игру, фехтование как древняя традиция его не интересовало. Грег знал, что Питера это огорчило бы: Шерлок был на голову выше всех в клубе.

Майкрофт же, напротив, фехтовал всего лишь удовлетворительно, но, в отличие от всех остальных, ненавидел, когда Грег поддавался, и неукоснительно соблюдал правила.

— Немного переставь ноги.

Грег близко встал Майкрофту за спину и поправил положение его стоп своей. С этого расстояния он чувствовал запах шампуня Майкрофта и уже не в первый раз гадал, что он сделает, если Грег положит ладонь ему на талию и притянет к себе. Грег быстро отступил, следя за тем, чтобы не дать реакциям тела выдать его с головой.

— Продолжай, — сказал он. — Я сейчас вернусь.

Грег вышел, надеясь, что на него никто не обращает внимания, и радуясь, что в этот ранний час летним утром среди недели в зале было почти пусто.

Он упал на скамейку в раздевалке, раздумывая, не принять ли холодный душ прямо в одежде или сдаться и провести весь день, сгорая от стыда, не в силах смотреть Майкрофту в глаза.

В ту секунду, когда он решил уже сдаться, дверь в раздевалку открылась. Грег тихо застонал, надеясь, что, кто бы это ни был, на него просто не обратят внимания.

— Знаешь, я могу тебе помочь.

Грег поднял глаза и увидел причину всех своих проблем.

— На самом деле ты этого не хочешь, — сказал он.

— Я с тобой флиртовал с самой первой встречи. С чего ты взял, что не хочу?

— Ты еще ребенок, тебе едва исполнилось восемнадцать.

— Тебе тоже. Кроме того, я учился в частной школе.

Грег не мог не рассмеяться.

— Просто… Не надо. Кто-нибудь может войти в любой момент, — сказал он.

— Я запер дверь. К тому же, мы оба молоды, сомневаюсь, что нам потребуется много времени. Люди могут и подождать.  
Майкрофт подошел к нему и крепко поцеловал. И в этот момент Грег понял, что пропал.

***

— Однажды ты должен будешь рассказать, как так получилось, что ты стал клоуном, — сказал Майкрофт. Оба они сидели у клуба и курили.

— Мои родители умерли, когда я был ребенком. Они были людьми свободными. Оставили меня со старым другом и отправились на вечеринку. Так и не вернулись.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Майкрофт и положил ладонь Грегу на колено.

— Не стоит. У меня была отличная жизнь, не знаю, что бы со мной стало, будь они живы.

Грег знал, что слова его звучат бессердечно, но такова уж была его реальность. Его родителям не стоило заводить детей.

— Питер, их друг, был фехтовальщиком, акробатом, клоуном, — продолжал Грег с нежной улыбкой. — Он научил меня всему, что я знаю. Я только годы спустя узнал, что в молодости Питер стал, оказывается, олимпийским чемпионом.

Он был мне отцом, матерью — единственным якорем в моей непостоянной жизни. Когда в прошлом году он умер, наше дело развалилось, и, ну, как говорится, клоуны — самые грустные люди в мире, поэтому я присоединился к одной труппе, чтобы справиться со своей потерей. В начале лета они поехали в континентальную Европу, и я решил, что для меня это отличная возможность отделиться, начать заново.

— Сколько ты тут пробудешь? — Пальцы Майкрофта вырисовывали круги на левом бедре Грега.

— Не знаю. Столько, сколько здесь будет хоть что-то меня удерживать. Но это не мой дом. Я не знаю, как жить на одном месте. Я бездомный, перекати-поле, пусть у меня и есть крыша над головой.

— Не могу представить, каково это.

— Я знаю. Поэтому у нас ничего не выйдет.

***

Грег не находил себе места. Чувство нарастало уже несколько недель, и он понимал, что пора уезжать. Искать новую цель, оставить фехтование. Лето подходило к концу, вскоре все изменится. Он прошелся по залу, все еще занимаясь своей работой.

Он снова наблюдал за тем, как Шерлок справился с мужчинами в три раза его старше — и проиграл менее искусному фехтовальщику только потому, что был слишком импульсивен, слишком заинтересован в самой игре и недостаточно — в победе. Сейчас он был в спарринге с каким-то молодым человеком. Приплясывал вокруг него, игнорируя все правила и раздражая противника быстрыми атаками в районе ног. Грег гадал, почему с Шерлоком все еще продолжали практиковаться, если он не относился к фехтованию серьезно. Грег увидел, как Шерлок нанес быстрый удар по плечам молодого человека. На секунду Грег нахмурился: в стороне он заметил какую-то сутолоку, — и улыбнулся. Это Шерлок приплясывал, развлекая своих зрителей, кланяясь, когда его горла вдруг коснулось острие рапиры.

— Наслаждаешься? — спросил Майкрофт и тут же надел маску. Грег улыбнулся и принялся наблюдать за схваткой братьев. Он хотел навсегда сохранить эту картину перед глазами: то же, что он впервые увидел здесь. Он вышел из зала и направился прямиком в кабинет Алекса.

— Я ухожу, — сказал он, считая себя обязанным предупредить. Ведь Алекс предложил Грегу гораздо больше, чем был должен, и все — только из-за дружбы его отца с Питером. Алекс посмотрел на него.

— А, по-прежнему бродяга? Просто знай, что здесь тебе всегда рады.

Грег улыбнулся. Последний раз в душ и снова в дорогу.

На выходе Грег услышал, как окружавшие фехтовальщиков громко поддерживали их. Он увидел, как Майкрофт подсек брата тем же приемом, что и два месяца назад. И в этот момент Шерлок показал, что труды Грега были не напрасны: он остался стоять. С этой картинкой перед мысленным взором Грег покинул фехтовальный зал.

Он достал шлем и вставил ключ в зажигание мотоцикла.

— Знаешь, ты можешь остаться.

Грег остался стоять спиной к Майкрофту.

—Зачем?

— Ради меня.

На этот раз Грег все-таки повернулся:

— Ради тебя? Тебя, с твоим гениальным умом, ждет блестящая карьера. Тебе не нужно, чтобы вокруг ошивался я.

— В своих планах по завоеванию мира я всегда могу оставить место для тебя, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Или — ты можешь присоединиться ко мне, — улыбнулся Грег. — У меня есть мотоцикл, и на багажнике есть место для одного человека. — Он махнул рукой на стоящий позади него мотоцикл.

— Не могу, — ответил Майкрофт. — Здесь мой мир. Я должен многое сделать. Отучиться в университете. Убедиться, что Шерлок не наворотит глупостей.

— Разумеется, как всегда защищаешь брата.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, — сказал Майкрофт, подошел к Грегу и прижался к его губам в долгом поцелуе, а затем направился обратно в клуб. Грег смотрел вслед уходящему Майкрофту — тот слегка покачивал бедрами, — и Грег наслаждался этим последним маленьким приватным шоу. После чего натянул шлем, мотор взревел, и Грег унесся в закат один.

**5 декабря 2005**

Грег вздохнул. Если бы он только знал, что должность детектива-инспектора предполагает столько бумажной волокиты, он бы отказался от нее.

— Сэр. — Салли, совсем недавно возведенная в чин сержанта, встала перед ним. — Нашли несколько тел, связанных с конфискацией наркотиков. Все, кто свободен, должны присоединиться к этому делу.

Грег тотчас закрыл папку и натянул пальто.

— Веди.

Салли улыбнулась. Она уже так хорошо его знала, что ей не нужно было и гадать, почему он с такой легкостью согласился.

В конце концов, дело оказалось довольно заурядным. Руководил Грегсон, и он сделал все, чтобы команде Грега досталась самая скучная работа.

Длинная очередь из сутенеров, дилеров и клиентов ждала у полицейских машин.

— Посмотрите-ка на вон того парня, — сказала Салли, указав на отлично одетого мужчину — такого не ожидаешь увидеть в наркопритоне.

— Какой-нибудь банкир, тоже хотел поторчать.

Грег подошел к мужчине.

— Я не банкир. — Его возмущенный тон заставил Грега улыбнуться.

— О, ну тогда, молю, просветите нас, кто же вы, сэр?

Мужчина захлопнул рот. Было что-то знакомое в его лице, но Грег предпочел это проигнорировать. В участке будет достаточно времени выяснить его личность.

Кто он такой, стало ясно лишь через час, когда в офис полиции проложил себе дорогу элегантный джентльмен.

— Я так понимаю, у вас мой бра… — Джентльмен замер на полуслове и только смотрел. Грег поднял на него глаза и почувствовал, как сердце пытается выпрыгнуть из груди.

— Майкрофт, — сказал он.

— Это ты.

Салли переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

— Салли, ты не могла бы?..

Она кивнула и вышла из кабинета.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — сказал Майкрофт, едва за ней закрылась дверь.

— Ты тоже. Все еще фехтуешь? — спросил Грег.

— Нет, понял, что у меня больше нет причин фехтовать.

Грег улыбнулся, в два шага сократил разделявшие их несколько футов и притянул Майкрофта в объятия.

— Я скучал по тебе.

**24 декабря 2017**

Грег вошел в темный, пустой и холодный дом. Как же он ненавидел такие ночи. Один, хотя на улице уже темно, никто его не встречает, никто не рассказывает, как прошел день. Канун Рождества, а он один.

Грег рухнул на диван ничком, не позаботившись даже снять ботинки. Он подумает об этом завтра.

Грег проснулся, когда его сны наводнили громкие голоса. Он тотчас их узнал и застонал. Он не был уверен, что хуже: остаться в одиночестве или быть с ними. Ну, он в состоянии себя защитить.

Осторожно и беззвучно он пошарил под диваном. Грег был уверен, что спрятал там, и, к своему удовольствию, обнаружил там ее не одну. Он медленно вытащил рапиру из укрытия и повернулся на спину, спрятав оружие под подушками на диване. И усмехнулся, вдруг поняв, что наконец-то нашел применение ужасно дорогим и неудобным вещам.

Грег прикрыл глаза, и спустя всего пару секунд дверь в гостиную открылась, звук трех пар ног сопроводил спорящих.

— Ч-ч-ш, — к спорщикам присоединился третий голос. — Думаю, он спит.

Грег почувствовал, как владелец одой пары ног подошел к задней части дивана и заглянул за край. Он почувствовал дыхание на своей щеке, что помогло ему отлично определить цель.

— Не двигайся, — с этими словами Грег прижал лезвие к горлу противника. Открыв глаза, он увидел перед собой глаза любовника, который секунду выглядел удивленным, а затем отступил. Грег встал, не спуская с него глаз. За пару мгновений он оттиснул Майкрофта к столу.

Джон стоял, широко раскрыв рот, а Шерлок немедленно занял место, которое Грег только что покинул.

— Отлично, мне в эту ночь развлечений было явно недостаточно, — сказал Шерлок. Грег быстро окинул его взглядом и заметил на их с Джоном лицах несколько неприятных порезов. 

Эта секундная потеря концентрации дорого ему стоила: Майкрофт успел обогнуть стол и схватить зонт, который до этого повесил на кресло.

— Будешь защищаться зонтиком? — спросил Грег с широкой улыбкой.

— Ты еще не рассказал ему про мой рождественский подарок? — громко спросил Шерлок. Грег почувствовал, как у него расширяются глаза, когда Майкрофт потянул за ручку и из зонтика показалось тонкое лезвие.

После этого выражению чувств места не было, и минут пятнадцать они прыгали по комнате. Победил Шерлок, даже не обнажив рапиры: он просто подставил подножку, Майкрофт споткнулся и упал на спину. Грег же заметил это слишком поздно и, запутавшись в ногах, рухнул сверху. 

Несколько минут они пролежали вот так, смеясь, а затем Майкрофт притянул Грега в поцелуй.

— Фу-у-у, обязательно так делать? — В голосе Шерлока звучало отвращение — как у ребенка, который увидел, как целуются родители.

Быстро поцеловав Майкрофта еще раз, Грег перекатился и лег на спину. Уставился в потолок. Он потратил много времени, но наконец-то добрался до дома.


End file.
